


Stop! Go Back!

by death_by_thoughts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Magic, Multi, Time Travel, Young!Canada, young!america, young!england, young!france
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_thoughts/pseuds/death_by_thoughts
Summary: England shows late to a meeting, visibly flustered---well, more than usual. He becomes more and more agitated, and when confronted, he snaps. Half the nations are sent back in time to May 5, 1754, New York, America, where they meet a young England and his charges.





	Stop! Go Back!

This time, the world meeting was in New York, United States of America. That meant that all the nations had to book a flight and hotel, pack and spend all the time and energy to travel to a week full of boring meetings that most likely won't produce any results.

Sounds fun, right?

America, or the personification of the U.S., Alfred, certainly thought so. He had so many plans and ideas and arrangements, just like he did for all the meetings. All those thoughts were carefully noted into a crisp notebook, never to be shared. Of course, Alfred wanted to, but his anxiety always got the best of him. He wasn't going to risk everyone hating him when he's actually trying, as opposed to the fake shit he hides behind every single time.

But this time, America promised he would do it.

So, as the other nations filed into the room that had been picked for the week, Alfred looked over his notes and glanced at his watch. 24 more minutes. Damn. There wasn't much time before America was expected to be something. He glanced wistfully at his brother, Canada, or Matthew. The icy nation was always able to fade into the background, even if detrimentally so.

16 minutes. Most of the nations were here. The Nordics were laughing about something on Norway's---Lukas---phone on one side of the room, tucked in a corner. Romano---Lovino---was pouting about a comment Spain, or Antonio (his fiancé), had made at his expense. Françis---France---and Gilbert---Prussia were laughing along with the conversation. Alfie was a bit wistful as his partner, Arthur, hadn't arrived yet.

Speaking of which, it was strange that England hadn't arrived yet. He was usually outrageously early, so America found it odd that Artie was nowhere to be found.

Time had run out too quickly---America thought this was always the case nowadays, time passing so fast; maybe he was getting old---and Germany, also called Ludwig, stood at the head of the table, loudly clearing his throat. After garnering everyone's attention, he announced, "Guten Morgen, everyone. Today's meeting will cover the presentations of Japan, Finland, Spain . . ."

Germany continued on, listing nations that would speak that day until he got to England's name. Ludwig looked up and faltered. "Where is England?"

All of the personified countries glanced around but shrugged when no one saw him.

After the confusion of 'why isn't Arthur here?' keep the room silent for about thirty seconds, in which the doors burst open and England barrelled in, flushed and panting. He was slouched and shaking and also bleeding. He had a cut across his right cheek and blood dripping onto his white button-down shirt. "Sorry. I was a bit held up."

Lovino gasped, "Are you alright?"

Françis was already out of his seat, approaching Arthur with a handkerchief to assist, but England put up a hand, trying to get the other to give him space to calm down and stop shaking. France decided to ignore his wishes, so England panicked. 

He screamed, voice rising in pitch, "Stop! Go back!"

And the world went black for the nations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Reviews are always welcome! Any criticisms are also welcome!


End file.
